


Flower Crowns

by MarriedPhan1234



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bad Parenting, But mostly because he thinks that's what guys want to hear, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Fist Fights, Frottage, Getting Together, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, House Party, Internalized Victim Blaming, M/M, Pastel Dan Howell, Regular Phil Lester, Strangers to Lovers, Teenagers, Underage Drinking, Virginity, mentions of oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:39:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarriedPhan1234/pseuds/MarriedPhan1234
Summary: Dan is known around school as The Blow Job Queen, and he quite likes that title. But when he finally gives Phil Lester the time of day, he thinks that being demoted might not be such a bad thing.





	Flower Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> Here is yet another Pastel!Dan fic. A little tw and spoiler alert: when they finally get together, they've both been drinking, but neither of them regret it or anything like that. Read with caution if that's something you're not comfortable with. Please let me know if you think I need to edit the tags at all because of this. Also, this is way longer than it should have been. I hope you enjoy!

Dan leaned closer to the mirror, checking that his fringe was perfectly straight before adding another bobby pin to his flower crown. He knew he would be doing a lot of dancing tonight and he didn't want to lose this one. His heart skipped with surprise when his phone chimed with a text from his best friend, Louise.

On our way, cant wait!- L

Doors unlocked, come on in when you get here- D

He walked over to the full-length mirror on the back of the bathroom door for one last glance at his attire. He wore black booty shorts that hung low on his hips, allowing his purple lace panties to peek out, topped with a pastel blue t-shirt that hugged his curves. He was thin, but not too thin, and stood tiny at only 5'2”. He smirked at himself, his brown eyes shining with the closest thing to confidence that he could muster, then applied another layer of cherry chapstick to his plump lips, preparing to live up to his reputation as Dan the Blow Job Queen.  
He heard the front door open downstairs and someone walking inside. He didn't bother checking, figuring it was Louise and PJ, and continued to mentally prepare for the party. He hosted one almost every weekend, seeing as his parents were always taking weekend business trips and holidays, leaving him with a giant, empty house and a few hundred dollars for 'pay-per-view and take away' for him and 'one or two friends.' What they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.  
His heart was hammering in his chest. Why was he suddenly feeling nervous? He took a deep breath and bit his lip, telling himself that he always did this, he just needed a few drinks in him and he would be fine.  
“Danny, baby! Are you ready?” He heard Louise sing to him. He opened the bathroom door and sauntered out, swaying his hips comically at her.  
“Born ready. Like my new shorts?” He looked up at her with his hands on his hips. He walked down the hall a few steps and turned like he was on a cat walk.  
Louise whistled at him and giggled, “Sexy! Are you even wearing underwear? Those are so short!” She went to pinch his butt and Dan swatted her hand away.  
Dan blushed and hooked the waistband with his thumb to show her what was under the shorts. “I mean, technically...” he trailed off, gauging her reaction to the lacy purple panties he was wearing.  
“My God, you are gonna get dicked down tonight!” She squealed.  
“What are we so excited about?!” PJ called from downstairs, no doubt rummaging in the fridge for a snack.  
Dan just laughed and Louise shouted back, “Dan's looking sexy af and is most definitely losing his v-card tonight!” making Dan blush impossibly harder.  
“His v-card? I thought you were Dan the Blow Job Queen?” PJ called back a bit softer as he was walking up the stairs.  
“Blow jobs don't count. And besides, nothing is going to happen. I just like to look good.” Dan defended himself. He pulled the shorts so that just the edge of his lacy panties were showing out the top, all covered by his t-shirt. This way, when he was dancing or reached up, it would just show. He looked back up to see PJ gaping at him at the top of the stairs.  
“Fucking hell, Dan! You mean you like to tease!” PJ said, taking in the sight of his friend.  
Dan snorted and walked toward PJ. “Come on, let's get to the basement before people start showing up.”

**

Dan stumbled back into the main room of his basement and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. God, some guys just don't stop cumming. Dan swallowed hard, again, trying to get the sticky feeling to just go down his throat. He needed another drink. He made his way to where some blonde girl was pouring shots and luckily she recognized him as the party host and let him take a few without a fuss.  
He downed three shots of some sort of liquid lava and winced as it hit his throat. At least it didn't feel sticky anymore. How many shots had he had by now? He wasn't sure, it was like, at least eleven, plus he had some beer and a few cups of something that smelled way too sweet in comparison to its taste. He was officially trashed.  
He opened his eyes after a blink that lasted longer than he meant for it to, and heard a new song starting in the main room. He recognized it as soon as it started and danced his way into the room and slur-shouted to no one in particular, “I love this song!” He let himself get pulled into the middle of the crowd, jumping and shouting the lyrics. He knew every word, but he couldn't for the life of him remember who sang it.  
The song finally ended and he started dancing harder when a Britney Spears song came on next. He was a stereotypical twink, dirty dancing like his life depended on it. He grinded on anyone that would let him, and didn't care when they let their hands roam his body, one of them actually removing his pastel blue t-shirt and discarding it on the floor to be trampled by the other dancers. He couldn't help it, he just felt so sexy and alive.  
He nearly fell when the corner of the coffee table reached out and grabbed his leg. He started to wonder if that big red mark on his leg should hurt more than it did, but he suddenly didn't care as he was scrambling to stand on the table. He laughed out loud as he realized that he was finally eye-level with everyone, and immediately continued his sexy dancing from his new perch, running his hands all over his body and making sure his purple lace panties could still be seen. He let people touch him, rub up against him, and squeeze his ass as he grinded and sang at the top of his voice.  
Suddenly there were arms around him, pulling him in close and dancing against him from behind. Dan looked down at the arms and they were big, very strong and honestly, strong arms were kind of Dan's kink, so he pushed his butt against the guy's crotch. He shimmied as the guy's big hands moved all over his body. His left hand made its way down his crotch, squeezing Dan's dick through the material of his shorts gently, and his right hand made its way up to his neck, his fingers brushing Dan's lips. Dan continued dancing as he sucked one of the guy's fingers into his mouth, wondering if this guy would let him suck him off after this song. Dan leaned back and let the big guy hold him up, still sucking on his fingers, swirling his tongue around them and trying not to wonder when the guy had last washed his hands.  
The song ended and Dan turned around to face Mr. Big Guy. He didn't recognize him, but that didn't matter. Dan looked into his dark green eyes and put his arms around his neck, then nodded toward the door in kind of a 'let's go' action. The guy ran his hands down Dan's body and then picked him up. Dan instinctively wrapped his legs around the guy's waist and hid his face in the guys neck as they went outside.  
The guy set him down once they reached the semi-secluded backyard. The only people out here were either also giving/getting head or were passed out, so Dan didn't care to do this here. He reached to undo the guys pants, but was suddenly pushed back against the house, the guy biting harshly on his neck. Dan was so surprised that he let out a gasp. He finally got the guy's button and zip undone and was officially done with having his neck being eaten, so he said as seductively as he could, “Gonna let me suck you off, daddy?”  
The guy didn't answer, just slowly brought his hands down to the waistband of Dan's shorts. He poked his fingers in and started pulling them down.  
“Woah, big guy! I'm the one getting into your pants. I'm the Blow Job Queen, here.” He laughed, nervously and pushed on the guy's shoulders. He finally leaned back from Dan's neck and Dan saw something flash in his eyes that he couldn't quite put his finger on, but he knew he didn't like it.  
“Well, I guess I'll be the guy who got to fuck the Blow Job Queen.” He laughed again, and Dan was suddenly terrified. His shorts and panties were around his ankles, and the guy's own were just low enough that his giant fucking monster cock was exposed. He leaned down and picked Dan up again, pushing their crotches together and biting Dan's ear.  
“No, I don't want to do this. Put me down!” He was shaking and pushing the guy's shoulders, unable to do anything else. Dan looked around, hoping someone would come to his rescue, but just as he had suspected, no one out here was even conscious. He wriggled and decided his best bet was that someone might hear him. “Stop! I don't want this!”  
The guy slammed a giant hand over Dan's mouth, pushing his head back against the house. Dan felt tears slipping from his eyes, and he knew that this was it. No one was going to save him.  
He felt the guys cock poking at his entrance and he couldn't decided whether he should clench to keep him out or relax and wait for it to be over. He gave one last scream against the guy's hand as he started sobbing, just hoping that it would be over soon.  
But the pain never came. The guy suddenly dropped him, and Dan grabbed his shorts to run, when he looked up and saw three new guys beating up the big scary one. He hurried to get his clothes back on and then took a few deep breaths, wrapping his arms around his torso, suddenly aware of how exposed he was. He watched as the big scary guy was beaten to a fucking pulp, PJ getting in a few good kicks to his crotch and abdomen. One boy whose name he didn't know, but had seen him at school, leaned up from punching his face to spit on him. And the last, he recognized as Phil Lester.  
Phil was always at these parties, but Dan didn't really pay him any attention. They had a Math class together, but they never spoke, and Dan wasn't even sure how he had been invited. But, seeing as he didn't recognize the majority of the people in his own house right now, he didn't spend too much time thinking about it.  
Phil walked over as the two other boys were getting their last licks in. Dan hadn't realized he was shivering until Phil shrugged off his hoodie and held it out for Dan to put on. He pulled it on slowly, not quite sure what to do now. Should he say thank you? That felt weird. What do people usually do when they've almost been raped by a giant? Dan's head was spinning, as well as his stomach.  
Phil was rolling the sleeves of the hoodie up for Dan, seeing as it was a few sizes too big, and he was saying something, but Dan just couldn't pay attention right then. He watched Phil's lips moving, “-hurt you? Louise sent us when she saw him carrying you. Do you need-” Dan looked back over at the now unconscious guy and shivered. Louise was afraid for his virginity, afraid that he would regret giving it to a stranger in his backyard. He hadn't realized that he was still crying until Phil gently placed his hand on Dan's cheek, wiping the tears with his thumb. “-an ambulance? The Police? Dan, did he hurt you?” Phil's voice sounded desperate, and Dan knew he wasn't going to stop asking until Dan said something.  
“No. He didn't- I'm not hurt.” Dan mumbled, still looking at the guy lying on his lawn. Who even was he? Who the fuck invited him? He suddenly felt very tired, and his head hurt and he just wanted everyone to leave. He was about to say as much when his stomach twisted and he fell to the ground. His stomach lurched painfully, voiding him of all the alcohol and bodily fluids that he had consumed that night. How many guys had he blown? Like, four?  
Dan coughed and gagged a few times and then held his head in his hands. He needed a shower and sleep. He ran his hand through his hair, only to notice that his flower crown was missing, and suddenly he was crying again. He let himself ugly cry, snot and tears running down his face, sobs racking his whole body. That was his favorite flower crown, the one with the purple and blue flowers. It had matched his t-shirt and panties, and he made such an effort not to lose it, but that guy had to come along and ruin everything.  
He felt Phil's hands on his back trying to soothe him, but Dan was simply not having it. He leaned back and let Phil hold him as he continued to wail incoherent half-sentences about 'that guy,' 'just wanted to dance,' and finally 'my flower crowwwnn!' Phil just held him and told him sweet nothing's until he finally started to calm down.  
Dan finally sat up and said, “I just want to go take a shower, Phil. I just want everybody to leave now.”  
“Okay, I'll tell them all to leave.” Phil started to stand, Dan following suit on his wobbly legs.  
“Wait! Will you help me, Phil?” Dan reached out to grab his arm and nearly fell over until Phil caught him. Dan looked up into Phil's bright blue eyes, watching them shine as he gripped onto Phil's shirt. “Help me get upstairs, Phil?” Dan asked breathlessly.  
“Of course, Dan.” Phil scooped Dan up bridal style, and Dan hid his face against Phil's chest. He directed Phil around to the front of the house, to the fake rock where he hid the key to the front door. Dan always locked the front door as well as the one at the top of the stairs, so that no one could actually get into the house. Phil carried him up the stairs and into his room, where Dan finally spoke again.  
“No, I need a shower!” he whined.  
“Dan, I can't leave you alone in the shower. You'll drown.” Phil calmly explained. Dan figured he must not have been drinking tonight, seeing how well he was taking care of Dan.  
“Don't leave me alone, then.” Dan said quietly. His head was still a bit fuzzy and he really didn't care if he was making a fool of himself in front of this guy he had literally only spoken to when he asked to borrow a pencil once. “You've already seen it, anyways. Please, I just wanna be a clean burrito in muh bed.”  
“Fine.” Phil chuckled and sat on Dan's bed. “But first, I think you should check your phone, because it's been buzzing against my tummy this whole time.” They both laughed at that and Dan dug his phone out of the back pocket of his shorts. Louise and PJ had called and texted over 20 times. He was about to type a reply to Louise when she was calling him again.  
Dan flicked the screen to answer and said, “Louise, I'm fine. I'm upstairs.” He rested his head against Phil's chest again and he listened to Louise drabble on about how worried she was and then asked him about twenty different times whether he was okay. Finally, she accepted that he just wanted everyone to leave so he could go to bed, and she agreed to shut the party down for him before they hung up. Dan scrolled through his messages quickly just to make sure none of them were from his parents or anything like that, and then tossed his phone onto the bed. Phil slowly stood back up and they made their way to the bathroom where he set Dan down on wobbly legs.  
“Uh, I guess I'll just sit here while you shower and- oh, okay!” Phil was cut off by Dan suddenly stripping in front of him. He tried not to let his eyes rake up Dan's body, but he just couldn't help it. He was so perfect, so cute, and finally Phil just looked at the ceiling while he let Dan cling to him to keep himself upright.  
Dan giggled. “You can look, Phil. I don't care. Look but don't touch, those are the rules.” He waggled his finger playfully at Phil, who was still adamantly looking up to the Heavens.  
Phil helped Dan into the tub, skillfully averting his eyes from seeing too much, and then he drew the shower curtain and sat on the lid of the toilet. Dan turned on the shower and let the water beat down on him. He sat with his knees pulled up to his chest, wondering why this was his life. He let a few silent tears fall as he sat, resting his head on his knees.  
“Phil?” He asked as he sat up and reached for the shampoo.  
“Yeah, Dan?”  
“Don't leave.” Dan almost whispered.  
“I'm not going anywhere.” Phil answered. His voice was warm and soothing, and Dan wanted to hear more of it.  
“Tell me a story?” Dan rinsed the shampoo out and reached for his vanilla scented body wash and a loofah.  
“Um, okay… I'm not very good at telling stories, but… Okay, once upon a time, there was a prince. His name was Alfred. And Alfred was kinda weird. Actually, he was an alien. See, his mother was abducted by aliens and she fell in love with one. Anyways, Alfred didn't know he was part alien, until one day he started tickling people with his mind. Like, if someone was pissing him off, he would just think about how much he hated them, and then they would double over laughing. So, the king noticed that Alfred was different, and he got suspicious that maybe he wasn't his kid...”  
“Oh, no!” Dan was all clean and rinsed now, but he wanted to hear the end of this story. He grinned against his knees and let the warm water cascade over him.  
“Yeah, so he confronted the queen about it, and she came clean. And the king was going to have her executed, but then her alien boyfriend showed up and took her and Alfred away to his alien kingdom on Jupiter. And they all lived happily ever after. The End.” Phil took a deep breath. “I told you I'm no good at story telling.” He laughed.  
Dan laughed, too. After a minute of peaceful silence, he asked, “Why have we never spoken, Phil?”  
“We've spoken. You borrowed a pencil that one time. Ah, memories.” He laughed again.  
“I like hearin' you talk. Let's be friends after this.” Dan stated. He settled back into the quiet around them until the water very suddenly started to run cold and he let out a yelp. “Phil!”  
“Dan, what's wrong?” Phil opened the curtain to see a shivering Dan, his toes and lips turning blue.  
“I-it's cold, p-p-please turn it off.” Dan hugged his legs tighter, his whole body shaking uncontrollably.  
Phil shut off the water and grabbed a towel. He wrapped Dan up and helped him out of the tub, scooping him back up into his warm arms and carrying him to his bed. Dan told him which drawers to find pajamas and underwear in, blushing when Phil inevitably saw his stash of lace panties. He shivered and clung to Phil as he got dressed and then Phil tucked him into his bed, wrapping him up in his duvet. “There, a clean burrito.” Phil grinned, then he ran his fingers through Dan's now curly hair. “You should get some sleep.” Phil said quietly. Then he was standing up and walking towards the door.  
“Wait!” Dan hadn't meant to shout, but that's what happened. Phil spun back around, his eyebrows raised. “Do you have to go?” He nearly whispered to make up for his accidental shout.  
“I mean… do you want me to stay?” Phil asked, his hands wringing nervously.  
“Well, we are friends now. Sleepover?” Dan smiled at him. He wasn't sure why, but he just really needed Phil to hold him again.  
Phil smiled back at him. “Okay.” And was he blushing? Dan blinked hard, telling himself that he was still drunk and needed to go to sleep.  
Phil put on a pair of Dan's pajama pants and turned out the light before crawling in next to Dan. Even having him a few inches away made Dan feel somehow safe and warm, and he could feel Phil's breath washing over the back of his neck, but it simply wasn't enough.  
“Phil?” Dan whispered. It seemed appropriate in the quiet darkness, and Phil hummed in response. “Hold me?” He waited for one terrified moment before he felt Phil scooting closer to him, his arm wrapping around his torso, his fingers entwining with Dan's and his thumb running over Dan's knuckles. His whole body was pressed against Dan's back, and it was very different from when the guy had pressed himself against Dan's back. This time, he felt safe in Phil's strong but slim arms, his breath fanning into Dan's hair, his fingers wrapped gently around Dan's. He snuggled impossibly closer to Phil and thanked whomever may have been listening that he wasn't alone tonight. 

**

Dan awoke to someone pounding on his front door, keeping perfect time with the pounding in his head. He groaned and opened his eyes slowly, taking in the familiar hungover feeling, as well as a new feeling of warmth that he couldn't quite explain. He closed his eyes again, not ready to face the world, when suddenly the pounding on the door started again. And then he remembered…  
At first, he was completely mortified. He had been dancing around half naked and invited a strange giant man to go outside alone with him. And then, and fucking then, Phil Lester had helped him shower. Phil fucking Lester had carried him, naked and wet, helped him put clothes on, and tucked him into bed. He had never even spoken to the guy, and now he had seen all of Dan's goodies!  
He started to sit up, but realized there was an arm- Phil Lester's arm!- wrapped around him. Phil was holding his hand and cuddling with him, his breath still cascading over Dan's neck. Dan was tempted to lie back down, snuggle closer and just feel this warm forever, but then the pounding on the door continued.  
He slowly untangled himself from Phil and slid out of bed without waking him. He swiftly made his way downstairs and saw on the microwave that it was 1:43pm. He tentatively looked through the curtain and saw a very worried looking Louise standing on his front porch.  
“Louise, what's going on?” He asked as he opened the door.  
“Dan! Are you okay? I've been calling all morning.” She stepped inside and looked even more worried now that she was face-to-face with Dan.  
“I'm fine, my phone is just dead.” He assured her. They walked into the kitchen and Dan started to fill a glass with water. His throat felt like it was full of sand and his head felt like it might explode. He chugged the whole glass, and then another, listening to Louise's petrified rambling.  
“Well, I got a text from your mum this morning. They're on their way back a day early! She asked me how our Netflix and take away went and then said they were on their way home. We gotta get to cleaning, baby boy!” Louise said as she made her way to the basement door. She always came back the next day to help clean up, and Dan would be forever grateful for her.  
Dan almost choked on his water at her words. “Fuck, they're coming back today?” He groaned and followed her downstairs with a box of trash bags and disinfectant spray, completely forgetting the very warm boy in his bed.  
They cleaned with as much enthusiasm as they could muster, seeing as they both were hungover, Dan a bit more so than Louise. But, finally after what felt like ages, the room was starting to look almost back to normal. Dan went back upstairs to get a broom, when he saw a rumpled and very confused Phil coming down the stairs.  
“Phil.” Dan breathed, unable to stop his eyes from twinkling as he smiled fondly at the boy. His hair was sticking up into a quiff and he had a crease mark from the pillow on his cheek, and he was still wearing Dan's Cookie Monster pajama pants, which for some reason he really liked the look of on Phil's tall and slender frame.  
“You were gone… I was just coming to find you.” Phil said with a yawn. Maybe he had been drinking last night, because Dan had never known someone to sleep so late without the help of alcohol.  
“Oh, me and Louise were just downstairs cleaning. My parents are on their way home, actually.” Dan said, still a bit taken aback by the beautiful sight before him.  
“Oh, shit. What can I do to help?” Phil asked, alarm flooding his tone.  
Just then, Louise came barging through the door, saying something about hosing the vomit from the back walkway, but stopped short when she saw Phil.  
“Phil. What-” She was glancing back and forth between Dan and Phil, taking in the pajama pants and pillow crease Phil was adorned in, her lips slowly turning into a curious smile. “Well. Don't mind me, just going to fetch the garden hose.” She said as she walked past them and out the front door.  
Dan groaned, but immediately started giggling, shaking his head. Phil grinned and raised his eyebrows, not sure how to take that reaction. Dan felt himself blush and hurriedly said, “We're almost done, just gotta sweep up and spray some air freshener.”  
Phil followed him downstairs and helped them finish tidying everything. The room actually looked pretty nice again, and you couldn't even catch a whiff of vomit in the backyard anymore, so they all slumped down on the couch to catch their breath, Dan sandwiched in the middle. After a few moments of silence, Louise spoke up.  
“So… that guy from last night. I think his name was Sean. David Miller told me that he had invited him, but he had no idea he was such a creep. He wanted me to tell you that.” Louise said, staring at her hands in her lap.  
Dan pulled his legs up to hug them and rested his face against his knees. “It's fine. I was- I shouldn't have...” he trailed off, not sure how to finish that sentence. He thought back and remembered that he was the one who had insinuated they should go off, he was the one sexy dancing on a table. The guy probably just got the wrong idea. He should have been more clear about what exactly he wanted to go outside and do. He was the one showing off his lacy panties and being a tease. He didn't mean to let the tears fall, but once they did he couldn't stop them. He sniffled into his knees, feeling pathetic.  
He felt both Louise and Phil's hands on his back and they were speaking soothing things to him about how it wasn't his fault, he did nothing wrong. He sat up and wiped his face.  
“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cry. I'm fine, really. I just- it's just that...” He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself before he spoke again. “I still can't find my flower crown. One minute I was having fun and being cute and then he carried me off and my flower crown was gone. He just came along and ruined everything and I really liked that flower crown!” He blushed as he knew that the flower crown was the least of his problems. But really, it just felt like the icing on the cake at this point. He had almost been raped, he was hungover, his parents would be home any minute, and to top it all off, his favorite accessory was missing. What a great party this one had turned out to be.  
Phil and Louise shared a confused look and kind of telepathically agreed not to question it. Louise spoke up then. “You know that it really wasn't your fault, right? I mean, like you said, you were just having fun and then he came along and ruined it.” Dan nodded his head, but he didn't really mean it. “Seriously, Dan, nobody invites that type of thing upon themselves. He was more sober than you were, he should have known not to try anything in the first place. Not to mention, when you actually told him to stop. You know that, right?” Dan nodded again and a few more tears fell from his eyes.  
“Do you really know that or are you just answering the way we want you to?” Phil asked, his voice barely above a whisper, like he was afraid of overstepping his bounds. Dan bit his lip and just twiddled his thumbs for a few moments and then just shrugged, covering his face with his hands and crying even harder.  
Louise leaned closer to him, wrapping her arm more securely around him. “Dan, baby, I know it was scary. And trust me, I know it's just easier to blame yourself sometimes. You think of all the things you could have done differently to prevent it from happening, but that's so wrong. What it all boils down to is that he chose to do that to you. He saw that you were drunk, he heard you saying no, and he ignored both of those things. It was all on him,” Louise ranted. And Dan knew she was right, she's always right.  
Dan nodded his head again. “Yeah. Yeah, you're right. I know you're right, it just- it just sucks,” he sniffled.  
They continued to rub his back and say sweet things until he finally wiped his face again and said, “Do you guys want to order a pizza and watch Netflix with me? My parents won't bother us, they pretty much ignore me when they're home anyways.” He glanced back and forth between them with a hopeful little smile.  
Louise gave some lame excuse about her mum expecting her back home with the car soon. Dan pouted and begged, telling her that he would personally call her mum and ask her himself because 'she never says no to cute little me!' but soon enough she was making her way out the basement door. Dan then turned his attention to Phil, who still hadn't said whether he was staying or not, and raised his eyebrows at him.  
Phil laughed. “Sounds good to me, if you really want me to stay.”  
“I do. We're besties now, it's official. We had a sleepover and everything.” Dan said before he stood and motioned for Phil to follow him upstairs. They ordered a pizza and immediately upon setting down the phone, Dan announced that he desperately needed to brush his teeth, seeing as he hadn't after being sick last night. He rummaged through the cupboards in the bathroom until he found a spare unopened toothbrush for Phil to use and when they were all squeaky clean and no longer smelled like death warmed over, they settled back onto the basement couch with Dan's laptop on the coffee table in front of them.  
“What are you into?” Dan asked.  
Phil looked at him with slightly wide eyes before suddenly shaking his head and saying, “Oh, uh. Well, Buffy is my all time favorite. Don't judge, but I also love anime. But, we can watch whatever you want.” He answered nervously.  
Dan raised an eyebrow and grinned at him. Why was he acting so nervous? If anything, Dan figured he should be the one acting nervous and embarrassed, seeing as he had made Phil help him bathe the night before. He looked back at his laptop and scrolled for a minute. “Mmm, Buffy sounds good.” He pressed play and settled in next to Phil.  
They sat criss cross apple sauce next to each other and Dan tried not to but he couldn't stop inching closer to him. He simply needed a better angle to see the screen.  
Lies. He wanted Phil to hold him again. He couldn't stop thinking about Phil wrapping his arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer and playing with his hair while they watched the show. He wondered what it would be like to kiss Phil. His lips were pretty and pink, and they looked so soft. He'd bet that Phil was a good kisser, probably wasn't one to use too much tongue or anything. He'd probably push Dan gently back onto the couch and kiss him hard, touching his body with his warm hands. He'd probably be so gentle and loving as he slid his dick in-  
Dan nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the doorbell ring. “Jesus Christ!” He laid his hand over his beating heart and they both laughed before the doorbell rang a second time. Dan tried to stand up gracefully, but had to wiggle around a bit to conceal the beginning of a small problem that was growing in his pajama pants. When did that even get there? Twenty minutes into Netflix and Chill… he giggled to himself and muttered a 'be right back' before fetching the pizza.  
They ate as much pizza as they could stand, which was almost the whole thing, seeing as they didn't order the pizza until late afternoon, and Dan tried his best to stay to his side of the couch. He forced himself to pay attention to the show, not once letting his mind wander to the blue eyed boy sitting near him. He was so focused on the show that he didn't even notice that Phil was scooting closer to him until his fingers brushed against Dan's leg. Dan let out a little gasp and looked down to see Phil's fingers resting on his thigh, warm and welcome, but separated from his skin by his pajama pants. If only he had saved his booty shorts for this moment, he thought to himself.  
Phil heard the gasp and immediately drew his hand away, causing Dan to pout up at him. “I'm sorry.” He blurted out, scooting away from Dan. Dan followed him, moving so he was nearly sitting in Phil's lap and grabbed his hand. He wasn't sure what to say, so he just bit his lip and made innocent doe eyes at Phil. Phil relaxed and entwined their fingers together. “Dan, I- I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything.” He stammered out.  
Dan looked down at their hands and smiled. “I'm not uncomfortable. Your hands are really warm.” Dan's hand was tiny in Phil's, his fingers barely wrapping around his palm. Phil rubbed Dan's finger with his thumb, squeezing gently and sighing.  
Then Dan remembered why he hadn't had a boyfriend in so long, and why he was so popular at parties, even the ones he didn't host. He was Dan the Blow Job Queen, and any time someone flirted with him or showed any interest in him they always ended up looking for one thing from Dan. They would say all the right things, touch him gently and kiss him sweetly, and then they'd say, “Thanks, you were great,” before becoming a complete stranger again.  
He tried not to let the hurt show on his face, even though he could feel the sting in his heart. Phil was just staying until he got his blow job and then they'd go back to ignoring each other in Math class. He swallowed hard and decided that he would just enjoy the affection for now, maybe even tease Phil for a bit longer before giving him what he wanted.  
“Dan, what's wrong?” Phil asked quietly.  
Dan looked up at him and wanted to kick himself for not being a better actor. He sighed and looked back down at their hands as he spoke. “Nothing. Just, do you mind waiting a bit longer? My throat is still kind of sore from last night and… and I kind of just wanted to snuggle some more before we do this.”  
He looked up to see Phil's head had tilted to the side and his brows were furrowed. Dan sighed again, a bit disappointed that a nice guy like Phil would be upset over having to wait for a blow job. He had acted like he was having a good time thus far, but clearly he was ready to get down to business.  
Dan let his shoulders slump and he knew he must look sad. “I'll do it, don't worry. You'll get your blow job.” He bobbed his head side to side as he said it, not trying to hide how unenthusiastic he was feeling. But he did have a reputation to uphold, after all.  
“What? Dan, I don't want- that's not why I'm still here. Did you think I was just buttering you up to take advantage of you?” Phil asked, his eyes wide.  
Dan didn't look up at him. He had heard that before, many times in fact. “I mean, I am Dan the Blow Job Queen. That's what everyone wants.” He chewed his lip and waited for Phil to just get up and leave. Instead, he felt Phil's warm fingers on his cheek, pulling him to look up at him. His eyes were sad and he ran his thumb over Dan's bottom lip.  
“I don't want anything like that from you, Dan.” He shook his head a little.  
Dan let out a shaky breath. “Everyone does, Phil. You don't have to feel bad about it. I'm good at it, so it's just what I do.” He really just wished Phil would stop acting like he wasn't here for this. He just wanted a few more minutes of hand holding, and then he would get on with it.  
Phil dropped his hand from Dan's cheek and gaped at him. “So, what, like even if you don't feel like it? People just expect you to…?” He trailed off.  
Dan wasn't sure how to respond. He had just always done it, without really thinking about it. He thought back and tried to remember what he had felt like whenever he sucked someone off. Yeah, it kind of tasted bad, and he usually ended up gagging at some point, but he liked making them feel good. The sounds all those guys made, the look of pure bliss on their faces when they came down his throat, that's why he kept doing it. He looked down and saw that Phil hadn't untangled their fingers.  
“I dunno. I mean, I like to do it so it's not that big a deal.” Dan mumbled.  
“And do you ever get anything in return?” Phil asked. Dan could feel that he was still looking at him, but he still didn't look up to meet his bright blue eyes.  
“No.” He blushed. Sure he was kind of a mouth slut, but he was a complete virgin in all other ways. No one had ever even touched his dick, only ever when he was dancing and they touched his crotch from outside his pants.  
Phil's hand was back on his cheek and Dan was looking up at him then. “Have you ever had a blow job?” Dan shook his head, no. “A hand job?” Again, no. Phil was clearly surprised by his confessions. The only other people that knew how innocent he truly was were Louise and PJ. Phil cleared his throat and leaned a little closer. “Then you're just an innocent little princess, aren't you?” Phil said quietly. He had a little half smirk and his eyes were warm and kind. Dan's heart fluttered in his chest and he prayed that Phil might be telling the truth about not just wanting a blow job. The way Phil was looking at him, along with the pet name, made him want to melt into the couch.  
Dan took in a breath and whispered, “I wanna be your little princess.” His heart was thrumming in his chest and he honestly didn't care that his hair was a curly mess or that he was still wearing rumpled pajamas, because Phil was looking at him like he was actually something special. Something worth taking care of.  
Phil leaned in even more to boop their noses together lightly. “You can be mine.” He whispered back.  
Dan's eyes fluttered shut and he felt Phil tilt his head to kiss him. He licked his lips and waited to finally find out how it would feel to have Phil's lips on his, the moment lasting a million lifetimes. He felt the tiniest brush of Phil's lip on his and started to lean into it when-  
Dan heard the front door open and someone walk inside the house. He jumped back and groaned when he realized that his parents were finally home. He ran a hand through his hair and gave Phil an apologetic look.  
“Mum?” Dan called.  
“Yes, Danny, we're home. Are you in the basement?” A shrill woman's voice called in return.  
“Yeah. Phil's here.” He looked down and saw his hand still in Phil's, and he felt warm all over again.  
“Phil, who?” A man called this time, sounding very gruff and possibly a bit annoyed as well.  
“You've never met him. He might stay the night.” He smiled up at Phil with raised eyebrows and Phil just grinned and shrugged his shoulders in response to the invitation.  
“Alright, Danny.” His mother's voice was closer as she was making her way down the stairs. Dan untangled their fingers and scooted a few inches away from Phil, just in case. He was sure they knew he was gay, but he had never actually come out to them, seeing as they were never home and probably didn't really care. His mother stepped into the room and looked around, no doubt detecting the faint scent of weed from the party the night before, then turned to the two boys that were sat on the couch. “Dan, it's 4:30 in the afternoon. Have you just sat in your pajamas all day?”  
Dan snorted at her and reached for his laptop to pause the show, but stopped when he saw that the screen had timed out and was asking 'are you still watching?' When did that happen? He felt the couch shift as Phil stood up and reached a hand out to his mother.  
“Uh, Phil Lester. Nice to meet you.” He said as formally as he could while wearing Cookie Monster pajama pants.  
She barely squeezed his fingertips and spat out a 'likewise' before looking back at Dan. “Well, we're just going to get changed and then we're going out for the evening. We probably won't be back until morning, actually. Do you need more take away money or anything?” She asked, still sniffing around and not really paying attention to her son's response.  
“Yeah, actually I thought we might hire a few strippers tonight. Care to leave me a few grand on the counter on your way out?” Dan quipped without even looking up at her. He hadn't looked at her once since she stepped into the basement, and he really didn't care to look up at her now.  
“Fuck's sake, why does it always stink down here, Danny?” She asked, and Dan was right, she hadn't heard a word he said.  
“It's a basement, mum. It gets musty.” He grumbled.  
“Well, open a window. I'll leave you some cash in the kitchen. You boys be good.” And she was making her way back up the stairs without even saying a proper goodbye to her son or his new, charming friend that she had just met. He listened to her feet climbing the stairs, counting, and after 14 steps there was silence.  
“Shut the door!” he yelled, making Phil wince, and a moment later the door slammed shut. They were surrounded by silence, the only sound breaking it was the occasional floor board creaking above them as his parents roamed about. He looked down at his lap and picked at a loose thread on his pants, deliberately not looking up at Phil.  
He was actually a little embarrassed that Phil had seen the way his mother acted. Why did she have to be such a bitch? He finally heard two pairs of footsteps walk out and the front door slam shut behind them, and for some reason that really hurt. They didn't even say goodbye. Phil must have sensed the tension in the air as he sat down slowly, trying not to jostle Dan. He felt a stinging behind his eyes and blinked hard to will them away, and took a deep breath, forcing a smile.  
“Are you really staying?” He smiled up at Phil after a moment.  
Phil raised his eyebrows at him and looked him over, trying to assess Dan's current emotional state, before he gave a little smile. “Yeah, if you want me to.”  
Dan scooted closer to Phil and picked up his arm so that he would hold him again, snuggling into his side. “I really do.” He sighed as he listened to Phil's steady heartbeat. Phil stretch his leg forward and tapped the spacebar with his toe so that the show would continue to play and Dan giggled.  
Phil held him close for the rest of the evening, only separating to order their takeaway and take a quick bathroom break from their Buffy marathon. Phil texted his mother to inform her of the sleepover, who told him it was fine as long as he wasn't late for the school in the morning. And then it was back to snuggle fest.  
They didn't talk about their interaction with Dan's mum, or anything else unpleasant for that matter, for the rest of the sleepover and Dan was eternally grateful. He felt safe and warm with Phil, even if he didn't really know him at all, he felt like somehow a missing piece of him had been found. And that night, when Phil pulled him closer in his arms to fall asleep, Dan let himself get lost in the musky raspberry scent that was now his favorite aroma. He buried his face against Phil's chest and tangled his short legs with Phil's lanky ones and let himself dream of a quaint little house and days filled with home cooked meals and bright blue eyes looking down at him.

**

Dan and Phil weren't actually dating, but Dan still felt that maybe he shouldn't suck anyone else off anymore. Phil had called him his princess, and even though that was a demotion to being The Blow Job Queen, the title felt more… special. He felt special, what with the way Phil always looked at him with a look that always made Louise coo 'Love Eyes Lester' and 'Heart Eyes Howell' at them.  
It was Friday, almost one week since the last party, and Dan was sat in the cafeteria with Phil, Louise and PJ all chattering away about nothing in particular. He and Phil always sat next to each other, and Louise and PJ would just exchange a knowing smile whenever they saw them together.  
“So, party at yours tomorrow?” Louise asked Dan with a cheeky grin.  
“Hells yes! Only, a smaller party. Like, just us and maybe a few other people.” Dan smiled at her.  
“Are you sure that's a good idea, Dan?” Phil asked him quietly, a look of concern on his face.  
“I'm sure.” He chirped. Then he lowered his voice and said, “This time I've got you to dance with.”  
Phil's concern faded and he smirked back at Dan. “I'd love that.” He blushed a bit and rested his hand on Dan's bare knee. He was wearing shorts again, although not booty shorts. They were just short enough that teachers would do a double take before deciding that the rest of him was so small that they technically passed the 'end of the fingertips' dress code. Phil's gentle hand was hot on his skin and he loved it. He wished Phil would just touch him all over all the time.  
“Ugh, get a room!” PJ teased, tossing a grape at Dan's head. Dan retaliated by tossing his empty milk carton him, which got them a stern 'Ahem' from a lunch lady. They all laughed and settled back into their conversation. 

**

Dan decided that the best way to keep too many people from showing up was to hire a bouncer. Yes, a bouncer, with a clip board of names and everything. He ended up choosing a nice guy he knew from the wrestling team, along with two of his buddies, promising them each a six-pack and $50 at the end of the night.  
Dan was loving this new 'small gathering' thing. It wasn't as loud and there were less people to share the very expensive alcohol with, which he took to mean more for him! Only an hour in, he was completely hammered again. He had already tripped over the air and banged his head on the wall, leaving him with a nice welt on his temple, but he had already forgotten about that. He felt good, really good. And he felt sexy again. He was wearing pink booty shorts, same style as the black ones from last week, with pink lacy panties underneath and a white tank top. His white flower crown was bobby pinned and hair sprayed in place, and he had made an announcement earlier in the evening that if anyone saw it on the floor at any point to return it to him immediately.  
The same music as usual was playing, which meant that he was dirty dancing once again, only this time Phil was the only one touching him. They grinded against each other and let their hands roam each others bodies, and Dan just wanted more, more, more.  
He saw Louise out of the corner of his eye walking past with a few shots and he reached out and grabbed one, downing it before she could protest. He went back to dancing, but that must have been one shot too many because he was suddenly stumbling forward, pushing Phil backward until he fell onto the couch. Phil had instinctively wrapped his arms around Dan to hold him up and pulled him on top of him as they fell, and now they just gaped at each other as Dan straddled Phil's lap. Dan did his best to keep his eyes from fluttering shut as Phil slowly slid his hands up and down Dan's body, and he rested his own on Phil's shoulders.  
“Phil, I-” he said, breathlessly, but was cut off when Phil quickly closed the gap between them, finally connecting their lips like Dan had been dreaming of for a week now. Dan melted into Phil, pressing his body down until every inch of them was touching, his hands tangling themselves in Phil's black hair. He parted his lips and let out a high pitched moan as Phil slipped his tongue in his mouth. Dan couldn't stop the sighs and whines that were escaping his throat, it was just that Phil tasted so good, his lips were so soft, and Dan was right, he was a really good kisser.  
Phil gently sucked Dan's lip into his mouth and bit it harshly before he let it go, kissing Dan sweetly in apology. Dan tightened his fingers in Phil's hair and couldn't stop himself from shamelessly rutting his crotch against Phil's. He was hard, painfully so and he just wanted to rip his clothes off and let Phil have his way with him. Phil's hands made their way down his back until they were resting on his bum and then he squeezed, making Dan's head go fuzzy as he gasped against Phil's lips.  
Dan pulled away when he heard a few people whistling and cat calling at them. He looked around and they all actually started clapping. He burst out laughing and hid his face in the crook of Phil's neck for a minute until they all went back to their own business.  
“Phil?” he whispered, letting his lips brush against the shell of his ear making him shiver.  
“Yeah, Dan?” Phil's voice was shaky. Dan could feel that Phil was just as hard as he was and that sent a jolt of pride through him.  
“I need you to fuck me, Phil.” Dan whispered and then pressed a kiss to Phil's neck.  
Phil immediately lifted his hands away from Dan's body completely, holding them up in an 'I surrender' motion, and his body tensed. “Wow, Dan you are really drunk. We should- we need to stop.”  
Dan steeled himself to Phil, not letting him push him away. “No, no Phil. I'm not. I- I am, but like not really. Please? Please Phil, I want you. Want you to make me feel good. Don't you want me, too? Please...” he begged and then went back to kissing Phil's neck.  
Phil whined because, yes, he really did want Dan. But he knew that they were both drunk (Dan a bit more so than Phil), and Dan was a virgin, and a bit emotionally unstable right now. But, God, the way Dan was kissing his neck was just… intoxicating, which was really saying something considering he was already a little intoxicated from the alcohol. Maybe they didn't have to stop just yet, but Phil definitely wouldn't let Dan do anything he might regret in the morning. He lowered his hands gently to Dan's back and sighed. “Dan, you'll regret it if your first time is while you were drunk. You probably won't even remember this tomorrow...”  
“I will remember! I always remember, and I've been drunker'n this before. Please, please Phil. Wanna feel good, wanna make you feel good. Want you to touch me all over and kiss my body and make me feel special and, and...” he was rutting his hips again as he sucked a hickey into Phil's neck.  
Phil threw his head back and closed his eyes, biting his lip to keep from moaning. He took some deep breaths to calm himself down, pushing away the thoughts of turning them over and fucking Dan right there on the couch in front of all these people. He put a hand on Dan's shoulder and pushed him back a little so he could look at his face. “I wanna make love to you, princess, I really do. But not tonight. Not until you're really ready. Okay?” He did his best to make his voice soft and sweet, really trying to make Dan understand in his drunken state why this was not the best idea.  
Dan looked truly distressed. His eyes were wide and his brow was furrowed, not to mention his rosy cheeks and lust-blown pupils. “But, Phil. I- but,” he said each word staccato and whiny, desperate to find the words to express himself, just letting out little huffs and whines while searching Phil's face for the right thing to say. “But, but I need you so bad.” He finally breathed as he sank back down to hide against Phil's neck again. “I don't think I've ever felt like this in my whole life. I need you to touch me, to do anything. Just kiss me, just let me keep doing this for a few more minutes. Please, Daddy. If you don't touch me I think I'll die. Please, God, Phil. Please, please.” And with those last few words, Dan lost it. He simply didn't care whether or not he looked like a desperate fool, nor did he care that deep down he knew Phil was right. And for the second weekend in a row, he cried. It wasn't a full on ugly cry, it was just enough to make him sniffle.  
Phil felt his heart shatter. He chewed on his lip for a minute, delaying the inevitable, but he finally held tight to Dan and stood up. Dan wrapped his legs around Phil's waist and held on to his shoulders, still hiding his face. He figured Phil was taking him to his bed to tuck him in for the night, and that only made him cry even harder, but he didn't say anything.  
Phil carried him with ease all the way around the outside of the house to the front door and he easily found the key and took Dan inside. Dan continued to cry until Phil finally sat down on Dan's bed, still holding Dan on his lap. He drew a shaky breath when Phil started pressing kisses to his jaw, knowing that this wasn't going to end how he wanted it to. He cleared his throat and sat up straight. “I can't go to sleep, Phil. I'll have to have a wank first.” He mumbled, blushing.  
Phil just smirked at him. “I'll help.”  
Dan's head snapped up to look at Phil with wide eyes. “What?”  
Phil chuckled. “I said I wouldn't fuck you tonight, but I can still make you feel good other ways. If you're absolutely sure you want it.”  
Dan scrubbed the tears from his face with the back of his hand and nodded his head furiously. “Yes. Yes, I want it. I really, really do.”  
Phil didn't have to look down to know that Dan was still rock hard in his shorts, and he couldn't help but wonder if his dick was already leaking precum. He slipped his hands under Dan's tank top to feel the warm skin of his tummy. “Can I take this off, Princess?”  
“Yes.” Dan said before he practically ripped the tank top off himself.  
Phil chuckled again before leaning forward to kiss Dan's neck again. Dan immediately started responding again, making those beautiful little noises that he had been making just moments ago, only now in his quiet bedroom, Phil was able to hear and appreciate each one. He picked Dan up again to flip them over, crawling forward so that he was between Dan's legs while he kissed up his chest. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of Dan's pink shorts, but didn't push them down yet. “And these?” he asked, looking up at Dan.  
Dan groaned, “Yes, please.” And then all Dan was wearing was that little pair of pink lacy panties and a white flower crown. Phil leaned back to admire Dan's perfect body, so small and delicate and beautiful. His eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly open, his chest heaving and, Phil let out a groan of his own when he saw that, yep, his dick was leaking onto the pink lace.  
“Oh, fuck.” Phil sighed. He watched as his hands moved across Dan's hips, just over the lace and then he was palming Dan's beautiful dick through the material. Dan gasped and moaned shakily, and then Phil leaned forward and licked a stripe down the length of Dan's dick, the only thing separating them being thin lace.  
“Oh, God Phil. Take 'em off. Take 'em off, please.” Dan begged as he started to wiggle his hips in desperation, and Phil gladly obliged. He leaned back down and started pressing kisses to Dan's hips, thighs, and basically anywhere he could reach other than Dan's beautiful swollen cock. Dan tangled his fingers in Phil's hair and tugged ever so lightly. “Wait. Are you gonna… be naked, too?” Dan's voice was small and shy, and how could Phil deny him of anything he asked in that voice?  
“Yes, baby.” Phil sucked a hickey into the soft skin of Dan's tummy before he sat up and undressed himself. Dan didn't try to hide how he raked his eyes up and down Phil's body, taking in the little freckles dotted along his perfectly pale skin. He was a masterpiece and Dan just wanted to pull him closer and feel his tiny body being pressed into the mattress by Phil's perfect one, so that's exactly what he did. Dan reached for Phil and drew him into another heated kiss, their bodies fitting together perfectly. Dan wrapped his legs around Phil's waist again, causing their cocks to rub together deliciously and making them both pant and moan into each others mouths.  
Phil ran one hand down Dan's body slowly and then he wrapped his fingers around Dan's cock and started pumping slowly. Dan immediately went pliant under Phil's touch. He leaned his head back against the pillow, closed his eyes, and parted his lips to let out sighs and moans. It just felt so good to have Phil's big, warm hands on such a sensitive part of himself.  
Phil pumped his hand on Dan's cock slowly, taking in all of Dan's beautiful noises, not to mention his completely blissed out face. He slid his thumb over the slit of Dan's cock and smeared the precum down his shaft and Dan looked like the epitome of ecstasy. His hips were rolling forward into Phil's hand, completely lost in euphoria.  
“Philphildaddyphil...” Dan muttered. He didn't care that his brain was currently shut off. All he cared about was how fucking good it felt for Phil to be touching him, even if he was moving painfully slow. He forced his eyes open and let himself get lost in those bright blue eyes. He finally shoved the fog out of his brain and willed his mouth to work as he said, “Phil… Want you to feel good, too.”  
Phil leaned down and kissed Dan's neck one last time before he scooted himself closer to Dan, and pressed his own cock against Dan's and wrapped his hand back around them both. He started stroking a bit faster than he had been, no longer able to hold back his own noises of pleasure.  
Dan's cock was admittedly a bit smaller than Phil's, but it suited his small frame nicely. Phil could feel the blood pulsing through it and knew that with every stroke, Dan was getting closer and closer to the edge of his orgasm. He stroked his hand faster, letting his thumb collect the precum from both of them as he did. Suddenly, Dan's arms were around his neck holding him closer. “Daddy… 'm so close.” He whined, digging his nails into Phil's shoulders.  
Phil leaned down and rested his forehead on Dan's shoulder. Just hearing Dan's wrecked voice, his breathy moans, the way he called him 'daddy' was enough to push Phil closer to his own high. He pumped his hand even faster and said, “Mmm, cum for me, Princess.”  
Dan did not have to be told twice, as he immediately arched his back and let out a high pitched string of 'Ah ah Daddy!'s as he came in Phil's hand. With the added lubrication, Phil soon followed suit, groaning as he sucked a hickey onto Dan's shoulder. Phil continued to stroke them slowly as they came down, and finally he dropped his hand and leaned up to look at a very flushed, panting Dan.  
“Mmm… thank you… thank you, Phil.” Dan said, still trying to catch his breath, and Phil couldn't help but think that in that moment, he was the most beautiful sight in all of creation. His eyes were half-lidded and sleepy, his cheeks a precious pink, and his lips were kiss swollen. Phil thought he could definitely get used to a sight like this. Dan ran a hand through his hair, dislodging his flower crown that had miraculously stayed in place the whole time. “My flower crown!” He giggled and clutched it to his chest. “I still have my flower crown!” He said, looking into Phil's eyes, and Phil didn't exactly know what that meant, but he knew it meant something. He knew that the last time Dan had tried to be intimate with someone, it had ended in near disaster and to top it all off, his flower crown had gone missing.  
Phil chuckled and flopped onto the bed beside Dan. “You're so cute,” he muttered before he slowly dragged himself off the bed and looked around for something to clean them both up with. He found a damp towel on the top of Dan's laundry basket, presumably from his shower earlier that day, and got to work. As he wiped Dan's tummy, Dan scrunched up his face and stuck out his tongue, making them both giggle. He dropped the towel onto the floor, turned out the light, and crawled back into bed. He held Dan close under the warm duvet and kissed his forehead. “I'm gonna feel so bad if you don't remember this in the morning.” He sighed.  
Dan yawned and snuggled closer to Phil. “Told you. I always remember.” Then he leaned back and looked very serious. “Are you drunk, too? Will you remember?”  
Phil brushed Dan's fringe away from his face. “Trust me, I'll remember.” He said with a fond smile.  
Dan snuggled back against Phil's chest and breathed deep. “Good. Cause… I want you to remember. I want to be special to you and like, not just cause we were drunk. Cause I would have wanted to even if I wasn't drunk. Yeah?” He rambled as he tried to keep himself awake.  
Phil pressed a kiss to the top of Dan's head. “You are so special to me, Dan. And what we did was special. Now, let's sleep and talk about this in the morning,” He said with a yawn. He felt Dan nod his head, and soon after heard him softly snoring. 

**

Dan awoke with another pounding headache. He was also aware of the fact that he was naked, and that there was another naked body pressed against him. He opened one eye and looked over to see Phil watching him sleep. He smiled and snuggled up closer to Phil. “You watching me sleep?” he asked.  
Phil was tense, he could tell as soon as he moved to snuggle up to him. “Do you remember?” he asked.  
Dan sighed and thought about the night before. It had been perfect, all he had ever wanted for his first experience with someone else… sort of. He had technically had experiences with other people, but he had always remained fully clothed and was never on the receiving end for those. He sighed dreamily. “Of course I remember.”  
“Oh, thank God,” Phil said, and allowed himself to relax and tangle their legs back together. “It would be hard to ask you to be my boyfriend if you never wanted to see me again,” he said.  
Dan giggled and pulled just far enough away to look Phil in the eyes. “Very smooth, Phil,” he teased.  
“Are you saying you wouldn't say yes if I were to ask you?” Phil asked, but the smile on his face said that he already knew the answer.  
Dan raised his eyebrows in a challenging manner and said, “Maybe you should ask me and find out.”  
Phil propped his head up on his fist so that he was looking down at Dan and cleared his throat. “Daniel Howell, would you please do me the honor of being my boyfriend?”  
Dan grinned up at him. “Of course I would,” he said, and leaned up to kiss Phil. They both had morning breath and horrible hangovers, but neither of them really cared right then. Dan replayed what Phil had said the night before over and over in his mind. He was special, and what they'd done was special, and Dan let himself believe it as he tangled his fingers in Phil's hair and pulled him closer.


End file.
